A Matter of Schools
by Hannah the Scribe
Summary: In the summer of 1991, Lucius and Narcissa talk about Hogwarts or Durmstrang, and the Dark Lord or the lack thereof. (For the Catapults.)


**Author's Note: For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season Two/Round Seven, as Captain for the Caerphilly Catapults (writing as Keeper for the Caerphilly Catapults), writing a fanfic focused on a Horcrux (Voldemort's soul fragment). Also, for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 339. Going to School.**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_A Matter of Schools_

_(In the summer of 1991, Lucius and Narcissa talk about Hogwarts or Durmstrang, and the Dark Lord or the lack thereof.)_

* * *

"But we can't _really_ send Draco to Durmstrang, can we?"

"Narcissa, it's really not _that_ far away," drawls Lucius. "Draco will be fine there. In the hands of fine wizards."

"But... what if things... change?" Narcissa looks around the room as if they're being watched now.

"Then it will be best for Draco to have a good education behind him," says Lucius.

"But what if it's soon, too soon for that to matter? We need him close, at Hogwarts. We need him safe."

"And he'll be safe at Durmstrang!"

"Far away from us," insists Narcissa.

"What do you think it is we could do?" asks Lucius. "If harm were going to come to him because of the Dark Lord?"

Narcissa seems flustered, and takes a moment to burst out, "I don't know! But surely sending him away isn't the answer!"

"Things have changed. Hogwarts isn't the safest place anymore. Do you really think that old Dumbledore is any match for the Dark Lord?"

"No," Narcissa says flatly. "But—"

"I know Igor," interrupts Lucius. "Draco will be safe with him. And what do you think it is that we're protecting him from?"

"We don't know…" Narcissa's voice dropped in volume. "Where we stand with the Dark Lord. And if he rises again—"

"—We have a perfectly _fine_ standing," says Lucius.

Narcissa was skeptical of this. Before she could answer, however, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Draco," Lucius called, and Draco did.

"Just saying goodnight, Father, Mother."

_See? He needs us, _Narcissa tries to tell her husband in a look. It doesn't seem to work, and in a minute Draco is out of the room again.

Still, Lucius casts a Silencing Charm before saying, "We're very useful to the Dark Lord, and our families have a good history with him," calmly, as if they aren't talking about life or death stakes and their _son_.

"Things change," Narcissa says again. "We could oversee Draco's education at Hogwarts, and keep him close."

"Why would the Dark Lord want to harm Draco?"

"I don't know," says Narcissa, "but we can't guarantee that all good things will happen if—if he rises again."

"_And Draco will be safe at Durmstrang!"_

"He'll be just as safe—and closer—at Hogwarts!"

"I trust Igor more than Dumbledore," says Lucius. "I think he'll be safer at Durmstrang, and the distance will be worth it. It's not as if we can't Apparate, Narcissa."

"Then why didn't _you_ go to Durmstrang?"

"Times have changed!"

_Change, change, change_—the words keep coming up in the conversation. The truth is, neither of them can be sure what will happen. They are both quiet for a moment, Narcissa shuffling things in a drawer nervously.

"We both want the best for Draco," Lucius begins again. "And I'm telling you, it's best he goes to Durmstrang."

"But Hogwarts… we _know_ Hogwarts. We_ went_ to Hogwarts. And we were fine there—why take the chance?"

"So that he doesn't lose all of our values," says Lucius. "And if the Dark Lord comes again, Draco will know what it's all about."

"He's only a child, would he _really _be able to understand—?"

"—He's already _eleven years old, _Narcissa. He's not a toddler."

"He's _only_ eleven," Narcissa corrects him. "And he can learn things from _us,_ we're his _family._"

She can see Lucius starting to falter. "Hogwarts is more reputable," she tries. "If the Dark Lord meant harm to students, he wouldn't dare go after Hogwarts."

"The Dark Lord is not going to attack Draco!" snaps Lucius, and then stops. "We don't even know _if _or _when_ he could come back—it might be decades."

"Or it might be tomorrow," Narcissa argues. "We just don't _know_, Lucius."

He pauses. He knows when he is going to lose an argument—Narcissa will never let this one go. She will never let Draco go to Durmstrang. Lucius sighs. "I'll consider."

"Consider?" Narcissa doesn't buy his pretending to not give in.

"I don't think we should have this conversation all in one night." Now he's grasping at straws.

"It hasn't been one night! It's been almost all of Draco's life."

After several moments, Lucius says, "Fine. He'll go to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Narcissa says softly, and then there's another silence.

"We can always take him home, or I can talk to Igor if… if things change."

Narcissa looks at him.

"I don't pretend to understand all of the Dark Lord's intentions," says Lucius. "Keep an open mind. We don't know what will happen."

"And if things go downhill, you want to send him further away?"

"Narcissa, I let you win, now let it go."

She sighs, and closes the drawer she's been fidgeting in. "'_Let me win'_," she muttered "to herself".

"_Narcissa._"

"I'm letting it go!" she says, and smiles at him. "Just as always."

"_Narcissa_."

"Lucius."

"We'll tell Draco in the morning," Lucius says abruptly.

"Very well."

"Finally, an agreement," he drawls.

Narcissa just smiles.

**END**


End file.
